Guardians, Ghosts and Plushies
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Aster was just a regular chunnin who got wrapped up in a lot of different things, the Kyuubi just wanted to protect his kit, and HOW the hell did Minato survive the Shiki Fujin! Stuck with Naruto, they'll make him the stongest Ninja known to the world!
1. Prolouge

Ashi: Err….hi everybody…-Looks left and right- Phew, I'm safe. Hey everybody! Welcome to one of my newest fanfiction, Guardians, Ghosts, and Plushies!

Joey: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU IDIOTIC IDIOT! YOU DECIDED TO MAKE ANOTHER FAN-FIC?

Ashi: Eh….7 actually. I already completed the prequel for one of them.

Joey: You….-glares evilly-

Ashi: I'M SORRY! I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I OWN SAKURABA ASTER THOUGH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE SIBLINGS IN BRITAIN! TT_TT||||

Joey: Excuse me while I go torture this idiot. –Drags Ashi off-

* * *

_Nobody expected it with the nine-tailed fox, the Kyuubi, attacked Konohagakure. Namikaze Minato, the yondaime of Konoha fought against the masked man known as Uchiha Madara and was able to seal the Kyuubi at the cost of his own life into a newborn baby boy. __HIS__ baby boy. We wanted his son, Naruto, to be treated as a hero. But that's only part of this story. Let's bring this back to outside the village, after the attack. _

"Stop right there! I know who you really are!" A boy of fifteen or sixteen years old shouted at the masked figure.

There was something different about this one though….kind of more malicious and dark. The masked figure laughed before pointing a finger at the boy.

"And what do you plan to do about it? I could easily kill you with no hands down." The masked man, no, woman said as the young Chunnin gritted his teeth.

He knew he shouldn't have left the village to go after this person, but he felt that he had to; Even if he disobeyed orders not to.

"_Man, if I get out of this alive, I'm gonna have my ass handed to me by both Kakashi and the Sandaime."_ The boy thought as he held his broken arm from when he fell off the Hokage Mountain.

This fight has been going on for too long. It was finally time to end this long-draught battle.

"It's time to end this now!" The boy yelled as he flew through the five hand seals, even with one hand and held his hand out as if he was about to snap his fingers.

Just like he planned, His signature Katon jutsu….

"Alright then, take this-**KATON-suprittosekondo kaisai bakuhatsu**!" The boy yelled, snapping his fingers, causing the massive fire blast to slam into the masked figure.

After the smoke cleared, though battered and burned, she was still alive.

"N-No way….that's impossible!" The boy yelled as he fell to the ground on one knee due to chakara exhaustion.

"I believe this will be a more suitable punishment for you. It should serve in my plans for later on." The masked woman said as she flew through hand seals and a dark, translucent figure appeared behind her.

"T-That-?" He started and then screamed as he felt his soul being ripped apart and his body becoming smaller and smaller to that of the size of about twelve inches.

"The Shiki Fujin reversal seal- a seal that has almost the same characteristics as its original, but only takes a third of my soul. Foolish boy, you will live out the rest of your life as a weak child's toy." The woman said while walking away, leaving behind a battered and slightly torn plushie.

"_No way….to be stuck like this for the rest of my life? Oh man….I guess I'm sorry. I failed you, Minato-sensei, Obito, and Rin. The next time you see me is like this…"_ The boy turned plushie thought as he fell into a deep sleep….

The Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen walked outside the village while sighing. It's been a week since the Kyuubi incident, a week since Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina died, a week since he was put back into office as Hokage, and probably the second worse, the council trying to kill Uzumaki Naruto and the disappearance of Sakuraba Aster.

Aster had been an almost practical genius, but a dead-last due to his Academy grades. He was a charismatic young man who, even though had a big takoyaki obsession, worked hard is his weakest place- kenjutsu.

At the corner of his eye, saw something he'd never think to see out here; it was a plushie, beaten and torn, but still easy enough to fix.

"_This plushie, it looks almost like Aster. A little too much like him." _Sarutobi thought as he picked up the plush doll and almost gasped at the sight of it.

It had the same bright red hair and mysterious purple eyes the fifteen-year old had.

Attached to the plushie was a note. It said:

_To once, a person. To one, a friend. I will protect my beholder always, until the very end._

Whoever picks up this plushie, please give to one Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto at the age of five.

The Sandaime almost flinched at the fact that someone knew of the infant's heritage.

He sighed, feeling a headache coming on, and walked back to the village with the plushie in hand.

* * *

Well, how'd you think of it so far? Anyway, the translation for KATON-suprittosekondo kaisai bakuhatsu is Fire Release- Split-Second Fire Blast.

Like I said before, this is just the prologue. The next chapter starts at Naruto at the age of five, meeting a new friend and gaining guardians! Ja ku ne!


	2. Meeting! the Shugohikari and redheads!

Ashi: Hey hey everybody! What's up? Here's chapter 2 of Guardians, Ghosts, and Plushies!

Aschlyn: She did it with facing Joey as well. That's a feat in its own.

Ashi: -Shivers at memory- S-Spoon and mouse…

Aschlyn: -Raises eyebrow- Okay…well DeathhunterAshi does not own Naruto, but she does own the Shugohikari clan, their Kekkei Genkai, and Sakuraba Aster.

Ashi: Right, enjoy the story, alright?

* * *

Chapter 2

(Naruto- age 5)

Naruto quickly ran to the Hokage Tower, keeping mainly to the shadows. Today was the day of the Kyuubi festival- also known as Uzumaki Naruto's birthday. Naruto knew that if he went out in broad daylight like this, he would be beaten up mercilessly and that's why he's sticking to the shadows.

Not looking where he was going for a second, he bumped into a tall male with purple hair and green eyes while wearing a standard Chunnin uniform and a green scarf.

"Hm? What was that?" He said as he looked behind him and saw Naruto frozen in fear.

"_E-Eh? Why is he so scared? All I did was turn around to look at him." _The purplette thought as he stared at the terrified blond.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled as the man shushed him and dove into the shadows with said blond.

"Hey, you didn't get hurt did you?" He asked carefully, trying not to provoke the young boy, who looked ready to piss his pants.

"_Hey, this kid looks familiar. I wonder why? And why is he so scared of me? I'm only sixteen; I can't be that scary yet!" _The now proven teenager thought as he pat the blonde's head.

"Sorry about that kid, but I didn't catch your name. And you didn't have to apologize. I barely felt a thing! By the way, my name Is Shugohikari. Shugohikari Rukio." Rukio said while grinning at Naruto.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto it's nice to meet you, dattebayo!" Naruto almost shouted with a foxy grin on his face.

"_D-Damn it! How can anyone look that adorable!" _Rukio thought as he ruffled Naruto's spiky, but fluffy hair.

"So, where were you heading anyway before you ran into me, Naru-chan? You seemed to be in a hurry." Rukio asked as Naruto clung to his scarf, making the thing all the more tighter around his neck.

"…Today's the Kyuubi festival isn't it? But why are ya so sad about it?" Rukio asked while looking at the saddened blonde.

"Yeah…but it's also my birthday today!" Naruto said while grinning.

"_A fake grin…..he obviously hates his birthday for some reason. From the way he looks, he must be an orphan. An abused one to be completely sure." _Rukio thought and a jolt and a warm sensation went down his back.

A sense of protection went through the Shugohikari, a part of their Kekkei Genkai telling them that this is the person they want to protect with their life, no matter what happens.

"I see…well, what are we waiting in this dark alley for, Naru-chan? Let's go to where you were going!" Rukio said as he scooped Naruto in his arms and jumped into the air and dashed to the Hokage Tower across the roofs.

Today was the day of the Kyuubi festival and Naruto's birthday. The Sandaime smirked, remembering the experimental prank Naruto did on the Civilian Council. Soon then, a purplette boy with green eyes dressed in Chunnin outfit and a green scarf and Naruto came tumbling into the office.

"Ow…..whose bright idea was it to slingshot into the office, Naru-Chan?" The boy, who Sarutobi recognized as one of the Shugohikari clan's members stumbled as his scarf turned back into just that, a scarf.

"Ouch…..I think it was yours, Ruki-san." Naruto said from on top of Rukio.

"Shugohikari Rukio, reporting with the birthday boy, sir!" Rukio said while doing a mock salute along with Naruto, who was snickering.

Sarutobi sighed at the duo's antics and smiled while pulling out an orange box with a blue bow out his desk drawer.

"Here Naruto, happy 5th birthday." Sarutobi said as Naruto's eyes lit up and started to unwrap the present.

Inside of the boy was a twelve inch plushie with bright red hair, mysterious purple eyes, and was wearing a forest green jacket with black ribbons, a black shirt with a hooded collar like the Uchihas, a button with a fire symbol on it, black ninja pants with double belts, black fingerless gloves, and black ninja shoes.

"Wow, this is so cool! Thanks Sandaime-jiji!" Naruto said while grinning at the smiling plushie.

Rukio grinned at the boy and took off his scarf, gently wrapping it around Naruto's neck and trying it so it's comfortable for the young boy.

"Here's your present from me, Naru-chan." Rukio said as the live scarf snuggled against the boy's cheek.

"Really? But isn't this yours?" Naruto asked while stroking the soft material as it purred.

"Of course! This was the last present my father gave me, and now I want to give this to you." Rukio said as he smiled gently at Naruto, hiding his tears.

"_If you ever met dad, I think you would like each other very much. He was just like you in a way, Naruto." _

"Besides…after we come of age, we're supposed to make our own scarves anyway, ittai!" Rukio said happily, even as his new scarf bit his neck.

"Alright then, bye Sandaime-jiji, Ruki-nii!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the office to go back home.

Rukio smiled at the retreating blonde and internally promised to make a birthday cake for the kid.

"Well Hokage-sama, I'm going home for the day. Maybe I can make a cake for him before it's too-"Rukio stopped abruptly as a shiver went down his spine. He shuddered and clutched his chest in fear.

"Naruto's in trouble! Don't ask how I know it, I just know! I've got to go save him Hokage-sama!" Rukio yelled as his scarf reacted ho his chakara and he jumped out, transforming it into wings and propelling him to where his self-proclaimed little brother was.

Naruto happily walked to where his apartment was and held his new plushie in his arms. When he turned the corner, he saw some people gathered around in the alleyway and froze when they turned towards him.

"Hey, it's the demon brat!" One of them yelled as Naruto's eyes widened in fear.

The group started to run after him while Naruto dashed away from the angry mob. Soon then, Naruto ran into a dead end a felt a kunai whiz by his cheek.

"You're gonna pay now for what you did you damned demon! It's time to die!" One of the men said as he kicked Naruto into the wall.

Naruto felt tears prickling at the sides of his face as he was ruthlessly beaten up by the mob there. Not even the scarf that was given to him was able to help defend him that much.

"Help me…..somebody…..help me…." Naruto whimpered while holding onto his plushie tightly.

When a tear dropped onto the plushie's face, a light enveloped around it and Naruto, blinding the mob.

"_You hurt him…..this kid didn't do anything to you and you hurt him!" _Someone shouted as the light faded into a fifteen-year old boy with bright red hair, haunting purple eyes, and was wearing a forest green jacket with black ribbons, a black shirt with a hooded collar like the Uchihas, a button with a fire symbol on it, black ninja pants with double belts, black fingerless gloves, and black ninja shoes. He was holding onto Naruto and had plenty of hate filled in his eyes, directed at the crowd.

The boy placed Naruto on the ground, lying on the wall so that he wouldn't get hurt by what he was about to do.

"W-Who are you and why are you protecting the demon brat?" One of them said and the boy's eyes narrowed while evilly smiling.

"Alright then, I'll give you my name to take with you back to hell." He said as he went through the familiar hand seals and held his fingers in a snapping position.

"My name is Sakuraba Aster; And now, **Katon- suprittosekondo kaisai bakuhatsu!" **Aster said as he snapped and a fire blast slammed into the mob, not even giving them time to scream out in pain.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Rukio yelled out as he ran into the alleyway where he saw an unconscious blonde and a redhead standing over him and picked him up.

"Here, protect him okay? I'm getting sleepy…." Aster said after handing Naruto to Rukio and falling over, poofing back into a plushie- the same one Naruto received for his birthday.

"….What the hell? Was that-nah. It couldn't be him." Rukio said as he examined Naruto's wounds and noticed that he had a few bruises, a broken wrist, and a few broken ribs as well.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for coming so lately." Rukio whispered as he balanced the plushie in one hand and carried the blond boy to the hospital.

"…_Ruto. Ruto…Naruto!" _A voice yelled out as Naruto woke up with a start.

Sitting right next to him were two redheaded men, though the latter looked younger and had purple eyes.

"Hey, you're finally awake! I thought you would never wake up!" The redheaded boy with purple eyes said as he hugged Naruto.

The boy looked strangely familiar to Naruto and figured that he was wearing the same thing that his new plushie was wearing. Plushie….plushie…

"Plushie?" Naruto said while pointing at the teenager.

Said redhead twitched violently and huddled himself into a corner (which was very hard to find due to the fact that they were in a sewer), mumbling.

"**Yes kit. He's the plushie that just saved you from those stupid humans."** A deep, but melodic voice said as Naruto figured that it came from the older redhead.

There was something strange about this one though…He was wearing a blood-red kimono and had red fox ears, along with nine red fox tails and he had a nice build. His eyes enchanted Naruto the most, they were red with vertical slits like a cats.

For some reason, his aura was more dangerous and intimidating than the other one, whose was cool and pleasant.

"Who are you? Why do you have foxie ears and tails? What's your name?" Naruto asked all at once while the older redhead scowled at the boy.

_Why do I have to deal with this? _

"**Listen kit, my name is Kurama. Who I am also connects with the fox ears because I am the nine-tailed fox." **Kurama said and make Naruto freeze in fear.

"Y-You're the kyuubi? I thought they said that the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime." Naruto said as he visibly shivered while looking at the nine-tailed man.

"Well, I'll come in on this one. My name is Sakuraba Aster; I'm a chunnin that everyone thinks is dead, and one of the Yondaime's students!" Aster said while grinning and pointing at himself.

"Anyway, Kura-Chan did destroy parts of Konoha, but he didn't do it on purpose. You know of the Uchiha clan and their Kekkei Genkai, right?" Aster said while holding Kurama in a headlock.

Said nine-tailed man was currently smacking Aster with his tails to get him to let go of him.

Naruto nodded his head furiously, remembering when he was subjected to their Sharnigan a few times before when Karasu (Itachi) wasn't there to save him.

"**There was a masked man who called himself Uchiha Madara and used a more powerful version of the Sharnigan, the Mangekyo, which called me to go wild and destroy everything." **Kurama said as he clenched his fists tightly, angered that he was beaten and controlled by someone like HIM.

"Neh, Don't worry about it Kura-Chan. At least Minato-Sensei was able to save you, even if it forced you to share your body with Ruto-Chan." Aster said while patting Kurama's head.

Naruto was silently crying for Kurama and walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Kurama was surprised by the boy's sudden contact and would've pushed him away if he hadn't felt the teardrops fall onto his kimono.

"…..'m sorry. I didn't know what happened and thought that you were evil…but you suffered as well…" Naruto mumbled as Kurama sighed and hugged the boy back, his tails protectively him close.

"**Don't worry about it kit. It wasn't your fault." **Kurama mumbled as they relished in the silence that they had together.

"Ano…I don't mean to disrupt you two, but I think Ruto-Chan should wake up now. That purplette, err….Rukio, keeps crying for you and saying it was his fault for not walking you home." Aster said while munching on some takoyaki.

(Ashi: Gee, thanks for ruining the mood Aster!)

"**Wait a minute, where the hell did you get those takoyaki from?" **Kurama said suspiciously remembering the younger redhead's obsession with the snack.

"Hm? Oh, I was just wishing for something good to eat while waiting for you too to finish and it plopped into my hand!" Aster said while putting the toothpick in his mouth.

(Kurama: **WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN THE MOOD YOU STUPID PLUSHIE!)**

"…**I'm not even going to ask. Anyway kit, you have to go like the idiot said **(Aster: Hey!)** but don't forget that this is your mindscape and you can make it look like whatever you want it to." **Kurama said while releasing his hold on the blond kid.

Naruto thought for a minute with his eyes closed before reopening them and seeing Aster on the floor moaning while Kurama was sitting on the bed.

"Heh heh, I made a two-bedroom apartment with one bathroom for the both of you. Anyway, bye for now, Kura-nii! Aster-nii!" Naruto shouted before drifting back to the real world.

"Ruki-nii…? Is that you?" Naruto asked while cracking one eye open and looking at the crying Rukio.

"N-N-Nauru-Chan! You're alright! Thank goodness!" Rukio yelled while hugging Naruto tightly, earning a whimper from the younger boy.

"Ah! Sorry about that Naru-Chan! Anyway, I wanted to tell you that you should be able to get discharged from the hospital tomorrow after a good day of rest." Rukio said while patting Naruto's head.

"Though also, I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is that the Civilian Council was somehow able to overrule the adoption papers my uncle, Shugohikari Hayato, put up for you." Naruto visibly frowned at the news while Rukio's face darkened at the mention of the council.

". . . But the good news is that I got a two bedroom apartment for the both of us to live at! Sandaime-sama "convinced" one of the landlords to give it to us." Rukio said while going back to his cheerful attitude.

"Wait a minute, but what about your clan? And the other…." Naruto asked while clutching the bed-sheets tightly.

Rukio then had a serious look back on his face. He put a hand on Naruto's uninjured shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Naruto, I will NEVER let anything happen to you again after what just happened. I make my von as a Shugohikari that I will protect you with my very life." Rukio said as light surrounded Rukio's hand and a crystal with two leaves appeared on it while another appeared on Naruto's shoulder.

"This is the proof of my protection. Any don't worry Naru-Chan! Besides, our clan hates that you were treated so cruelly! But Uncle Hayato literally said this, 'we walk and protect in the light, but we'll be damned if we let an innocent get hurt!'" Rukio said while smiling again.

"Well, visiting hours are almost over and I have to start packing our stuff. I'll see you later, Naru-Chan!" He said as he left through the window, and took off into the night sky.

Naruto yawned and hugged Aster close to his chest and fell asleep, thinking of tomorrow.

A black silhouette came through Naruto's room in the middle of the night. The figure was tall and hand black hair in a low ponytail and black eyes that currently flashed red.

It was Uchiha Itachi, a member of the prestigious Uchiha clan and current ANBU member- Karasu. Itachi moved over to where the small blonde was and kissed his forehead, leaving a small present at his bedside.

"Happy birthday, Naruto." He said and left through the darkness of the night again.

* * *

Yes! I'm finally finished! How'd you like the Kyuunaru and Itanaru fluff? Huh? Huh? Anyway, these are the current parings you can vote for to be with Naruto:

Kakanaru (brotherly)

Sasunaru

Itanaru

Rukinaru (brotherly or not)

Asternaru (same as above)

Shikanaru

Kyuunaru

There are also the decided parings

KakaIru

* * *

Yeah…only one. There's also going to be some crossovers that'll go with the story as well.

All right! Don't forget to vote and review!


	3. Birthday: New Bonds!

Ashi: -slams head on desk and groans- Why….ME?

Aschlyn: Hey, be glad that summer school is almost over.

Ashi: -groans-

Aschlyn: Since our authoress is currently moping about summer school and sleeping, I'll have Chibi Naruto do the disclaimer.

Chibi Naruto: DeathhunterAshi does not own Naruto, but she owns the Shugohikari clan and Aster! –Looks innocently at crowd-

Aschlyn: -coughs and hides nosebleed- Let's get started!

* * *

Chapter 3

(Naruto- Age 10)

"Naruto! Naru-chan! Naru-Naru!" Aster yelled as Naruto grumbled and shifted in his sleep.

It's been five years since Naruto moved in with Rukio (who was currently on an A-Rank escort/assassination mission) and discovered Aster's past along with the truth behind Kyuubi; better known as Kurama.

Aster was currently in his normal human form, which he could stay in for about 3 hours before turning back into his plushie form. Thee drawback was that he still has the body of a fifteen-year old, despite the fact that he's supposed to be twenty-five by now.

"Mmhn…five more minutes…" Naruto moaned from under the sheets and Aster decided to do what his mother used to do.

"Naruto, wake up!" Aster yelled and ripped the comforter from the blonde's gripe, making fall to the ground with a loud thunk.

"Ittai! What was that for Aster-nii?" Naruto shouted as said redhead poofed back into his plushie form.

"**Naruto. You're late for class." **Kurama said as Naruto visibly paled and screamed, pulling on a pair of black pants and a dark orange shirt to go with his grey jacket and scarf that turned orange almost 3 years ago.

"Why didn't you tell me before, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed his kunai punch and strapped on his ninja shoes and ran out the door.

Jumping to a roof, Naruto started to pump chakara into his scarf, shifting them into wings and taking off towards the ninja academy.

As Naruto entered his classroom, he looked left and right before sneaking in and almost made it when, "Naruto, why are you late?" A teacher asked and Naruto turned around and saw his teacher, Umino Iruka.

"I-Iruka-sensei… eh heh, I sorta ran into a black cat and had to take another way around." Naruto said nervously as several people in the class slammed their heads to their desks as Iruka used his Ōkina atama no Jutsu and yelled.

"Detention, Naruto!"

After school, Naruto walked home from detention as he heard Iruka calling for him.

"Iruka-sensei? What's up?" Naruto asked while his sensei jogged up to him.

"Naruto, I was trying to ask you if you wanted to go out for ramen at Ichiraku's." Iruka asked, remember he forgot to tell the blonde.

Said blonde's eyes started to sparkle at the mention of ramen as Aster started to snicker from inside his plushie prison.

12 bowls of ramen later….

"Neh, Naruto. Your birthday is in one week isn't it?" Iruka said as Naruto turned towards him, still slurping down his 13th bowl (Kurama: **That fire-haired idiot better be happy he's in a plushie body!**).

"Hmm, Yeah. Through most likely I'll be staying at home that day." Naruto muttered while picking up Aster and flexing his tiny arms up and down.

Iruka grimaced; remembering one day when Naruto came to school one day with several injuries just because Rukio was on a mission that day and it was close to his birthday.

"Because you hate the Kyuubi festival right? It makes a lot more sense than those excuses you make. I swear, you must get it from Kakashi." Iruka said as Aster flinched from inside his plush-like body.

Hey, he couldn't help that he was influenced by Obito's excuses!

"Yeah, anyway, I've got to get going. Ruki-nii should be home any second now." Naruto said while getting off the stool and sneaking off and away from Ichiraku's.

He could hear Iruka's scream from all way over where he was from the bill he got.

As Naruto walked down the road, he could hear somebody gaining on him. Ever since he was beaten down by those civilian bastards, he's been keeping his guard up, clutching Aster close to his chest and getting ready to take out a kunai. He felt his scarf tightening and purring in an attempt to calm down and it did, until he felt a man tackle him to the ground and started to snuggle him.

When Naruto looked up, he saw a male that looked to be twenty-one and had purple hair and green eyes, along with the Shugohikari scarf and a jounin uniform.

"Naru-chan! I'm finally back my mission!" that voice and look could only belong to one person Naruto knew personally.

"Ruki-nii! You're back!" Naruto said affectionately as Rukio picked him up and span around while holding Naruto.

From what Naruto could see, Rukio had a newer scar on his face, this one being shaped like a cross from his mission.

Naruto had grown attached to Rukio even since he met him those five years ago and told him about the Kyuubi incident. Rukio had understood everything, due to the fact that he personally saw the Mangekyo in the fox's eyes.

He also had the liberty of meeting the dual redheads that time as well…

-Flashback no Jutsu-

"So, that's what happened. I knew that gleam in Kyuu-Karama's eyes looked strange, but nobody outside my clan believed me!" Rukio said, not noticing his mistake with Kurama's name.

Irritated already that the purple-haired idiot's stupid-ness, he asked (told) Naruto to let him out for a few minutes. The first time Kurama did was to grab a paper fan and slam it against Rukio's head.

"**My name is Kurama you idiot Shugohikari! Get it right next time!"** Kurama yelled (which in itself was pretty OOC for the nine-tailed man.

Aster laughed so hard as he fell out of Naruto's grip and poofed, still laughing hysterically as he turned into his human form.

"Wait a minute, hey! You're that redhead with the ribbon-kimono shirt that burnt those bastards to a cripse!" Rukio said while pointing at said redhead.

"That's me! I'm surprised you don't recognize me from when you were at the academy during Pranks Day." Aster said while grinning at the shocked purplette.

"W-What! But the only person who knows about knows about my-"Rukio started, but then covered his mouth to keep from saying anything else.

Aster's grin grew wider into his shit-eating grin and said the three dreaded words.

"Girly. Pink. Boxers." Aster said with each word practically driving Rukio into a hole of shame.

"IT WAS A FREAKING ACCIDENT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT TO ME!" Rukio said while shaking Aster repeatedly while crying.

"W-Wait a minute, but then- Aster-san, you're alive?" Rukio said and yelped when Kurama smacked him with his tails.

"In the flesh! Well, sort of in the flesh. And what do you mean by 'you're alive!' I was never dead!" "This masked woman used the Shiki Fujin reveal seal on me." Aster said with a serious look on his face.

"Oh…I see. So, how long can you stay in that form?" Rukio asked from under Kurama, who was currently choking him with his own scarf.

"Hmm…..From the looks of it, ten minutes at most. Last time I came out, it was only for ten seconds." Aster said while hugging Naruto, who was trying to get Kurama to stop choking Rukio.

"Ah, okay I guess. Too bad I can't try…" Rukio thought as his scarf was busy trying to kill Kurama with payback, to its dismay.

"Well anyway, I trust you to keep this secret and protect Naruto with your life, alright?" Aster said while grinning, and poofed, turning back into a plushie.

Kurama glared the exact same thing (not that it fazed Rukio that much, he was used to the Uchiha's glares already) before going back into the seal. Naruto was practically sleeping on his feet, were it not for Rukio laying him down and watching fall asleep on his bed.

Rukio remembered meeting Aster (much to his own dismay) when he was seven and was one of the major victims of his Prank attacks, but was also severely reprimanded in a way…

-Flashback within a flashback no Jutsu!

_A seven-year old Rukio was running towards the academy at a high speed, trying to get there before they found out who flooded the bathrooms in the Hyuuga mansion. _

"_Okay, that was a horrible idea! They're gonna kill me when they find out who did it!" Rukio thought as he jumped onto the room and started to carefully sneak into the unused classroom…._

_When several kunai came towards him and he panicked, jumping to the side and accidentally tripping the ninja wire and feeling something tug at the line of his pants and get ripped off. _

"_W-W-W-What was that?" Rukio almost shouted and then looked down to see his girly….pink…boxers…. and screamed._

"_!" Rukio screamed and dashed out of the room and out of the academy with several boys laughing along with two chuunin, one with red hair and another with black hair and goggles, laughing hysterically. _

_Walking around the village was one Namikaze Minato, who was just trying to enjoy a normal day when he saw a purple-haired boy with green eyes running past him at a speed normal jounin would kill for crying and wearing nothing but a t-shirt with the Shugohikari crest on it, ninja shoes, and-_

"_Girly…pink…boxers…?" Minato said in confusion as he turned around and saw his two chuunin, Sakuraba Aster and Uchiha Obito laughing. _

"_Oh man, I didn't know that would HA HA happen!" Aster laughed while clutching his sides. _

"_Yeah, but we should drop off his shorts after he HA HA left them while running!" Obito said while clutching the slightly ripped cargo shorts._

"_I see, so that's why he was crying…" Minato said while turning towards his two students and letting off a little killer intent. _

_Aster and Obito flinched, finally noticing their jounin-sensei was right behind them and gulped, not noticing more screaming until they say the same boy running past them again with a trail of Hyuugas gaining on him._

"_Why did this day turn from bad to WORSE!" Rukio yelled/screamed while dashing away._

_Flashback within a flashback kai!_

Rukio grimaced at the memory of him crying and the yelling from what was going on. He literally promised himself to wearing more masculine items.

He sighed at the memory and looked at Naruto, seeing the resemblance between the blonde and his father.

"Minato-san, I may have not known you personally, but I think you'd be proud of your son; especially with his mythical little partners." Rukio whispered and left Naruto's room.

Rukio felt a gust of wind blow through the apartment and swore he could've heard somebody.

"_Arigatou." _The voice said while the purplette closed his eyes felt someone or something hugging him.

He sighed in happiness, remembering his own father and walked to his own room for a good night's sleep.

Flashback no Jutsu kai!

Rukio and Naruto walked back to the Shugohikari complex to visit the clan leader, also known as Rukio's uncle, Shugohikari Hayato.

Before Rukio met Naruto, Uncle Hayato treated him to a bowl of ramen and learned about his situation, starting a number of attempts to adopt the lovable blonde.

"Hayato oji-san! Guess who's finally back from their mission?" Rukio said and opened the door to the living room and practically groaned at the sight.

On the floor was a 6'3 tall man who looked to be about 32 and hair short purple hair. At the current moment, he was wearing a blue yutaka with vertical light blue stripes and was cuddling what looked to be a pig-rabbit.

"Mmhn…..Don't be so mean Kurasa-chan…..~" The man mumbled while Kurama facepalmed.

"Neh, Naru-chan. Do you wanna wake Hayato oji-san the usual way?" Rukio asked with a big grin on his face.

Naruto nodded and equally grinned while grabbing Hayato's ankles. Rukio grabbed his uncle's wrists and lifted him up, carrying him over to their pond with Naruto.

"Alright, one….two!" Rukio said as he and Naruto threw Hayato into the pond, resulting in a giant splash and a girlish but manly scream.

"AGGGHH! NOT THE CARROT AND STICK! NOT THE CARROT AND STICK!" Hayato yelled out when he returned to the surface and glared at the two troublemakers.

"You little- I can't believe you two would do something like that!" Hayato said with a mock pout on his face.

"Hey, we had to wake you up somehow! What else were we supposed to do?" Rukio said while sticking his tongue out like a dog.

"Geeze, you have no respect for your clan head." Hayato said while rolling his eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but snicker at the twos antics and started to flail around while getting noogied by Hayato.

"So Naru-Naru, what do you want for your birthday? And no, I mean a REAL object, not ramen." Hayato said while Naruto puffed out his cheeks in mock anger.

"Hey! Ramen is the best food in the world!" Naruto said as he looked down and fondled with the necklace he got from Itachi on his fifth birthday.

It was one of the few, but precious presents he got from the Uchiha before he killed all of his clan except his brother Sasuke.

The necklace had two or three of the similar cuffs like on Itachi's own, but it had a sliver pocket-watch with a crow and a fox engraved on it.

"Buu, I don't know what I want. I'm fine with almost anything, Hayato oji-san." Naruto said and a spark of excitement crossed Rukio's mind.

"_Hey, Why not? It'll be one of his best presents ever!" _Rukio thought as he snickered, drawing the attention to him.

"Well, make sure to some back in a few days for your birthday, alright Naru-chan?" Hayato said as Naruto hugged him tightly and went to leave with Rukio to go home.

-NEXT WEEK- OCT. 10-

"Ahh! Why can't I do the Bushin right?" Naruto whined as he dispelled the half-dead sickly bushin of him.

"**Kit, for the last time, I told you that your putting too much chakara into the jutsu." **Kurama growled out, his patience running low with his container.

"Well, how about we do more of this later? Kakashi's at the door." Aster said as he poofed back into a plushie and Kurama went back into the seal.

When Naruto opened the door, he saw that it was both Kakashi and Iruka there.

"Kakashi-nii! Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he invited the two former ANBU into his shared apartment (Rukio spent last night at the Shugohikari complex).

"Happy birthday Naruto! You're officially 10 years old as of today!" Iruka said as he opened the cake box and revealed a chocolate cake with orange frosting on it, along with a marzipan Naruto.

"Whoa, thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as he practically drooled at the sight of the cake.

Though before he could even go to cut the cake, a box was put in front of Naruto's face, courtesy of Kakashi.

"Why don't you try to open your present first, before you go into hyper mode Naruto?" Kakashi said with his infamous eye smile.

If it was anyway else, Naruto would've probably pouted, but instead went to open his present.

Inside the box (-facepalm- I said that last chapter didn't I?) was a pair of goggles that were gray and had orange lens and black covering the remainder of the goggles.

"Wah, so cool! These goggles look awesome!" Naruto shouted happily as he put the goggles on over his eyes.

"It used to belong to a good friend of mine. Make sure to take good care of it, Naruto." Kakashi said while patting Naruto's head.

After an hour or so, Iruka and Kakashi left for their jobs (with a steadily blushing Iruka because of Kakashi) and Naruto had about four hours to kill.

"Naruto, how about we try to do the-"Aster started and almost gasped when he thought he saw the silhouette of his friend Obito.

"Aster? What's wrong?" Naruto asked and Aster snapped out of it, unshed tears slightly forming at the corner of his eyes.

"I-It's nothing. You just reminded me of someone I knew a few years ago." Aster said as he wiped the corners of his eyes and smiled, pulling Naruto into a hug.

"Anyway, I was trying to say before that you should try to practice the Kage bushin no jutsu instead. It should be a lot easier with you chakara reserves being so big." Aster said while ruffling Naruto's fluffy hair.

A few hours later, Naruto was able to create at least fifty Kage Bushin at once. Naruto happily left with Aster in hand after locking up and started to jog to the Shugohikari complex.

As he turned to go in, he accidentally ran into someone. It was a boy with spiky purple hair and bored green eyes and was wearing a red Shugohikari scarf.

"Uzumaki? What are you doing here?" The boy said as Naruto began to recognize him, Shugohikari Neku.

"Neku? What are you doing here?" Naruto said as he leaned into the other boy's face, looking at his bored eyes.

"I live here, remember? A-And don't lean in so much…" Neku slightly stuttered as Naruto complied and got up, pulling Neku along towards the clan head's house.

"Hey…why are we heading towards the clan head's house?" Neku asked while Naruto simply grinned.

"Today's my birthday and Hayato oji-san and Rukio-nii said to come over after four hours passed in the afternoon."

"Ah, really?" _(It's sort of ironic how his birthday is the same day as the Kyuubi festival.) _Neku thought as he fought back a blush when he noticed Naruto's warm hands and gently pushed him into a room and then turned in the lights.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Rukio, Hayato, and Neku shouted while hugging the birthday boy.

"T-Thanks a lot you three, but how did Neku find out when I just told him a few minutes ago?" Naruto said while looking at said purplette.

"I actually found out from Iruka-sensei. Besides Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru, I'm one of the few who actually consider you a f-friend…" Neku said while biting a bit of his scarf, a nervous habit he thought he got rid of two years ago.

Naruto stared at Neku for a while before breaking out into a grin and hugging Neku.

"Thanks a lot! You too, Ruki-nii! Hayato oji-san!" Naruto said happily as he hugged (glomped) the other two.

"Oh, open my present first, Naru-chan!" Rukio said happily as he put a box with holes on the site onto the ground.

Inside the box was something Naruto had never expected when he opened it, it was a baby fox with orange and red eyes that looked strangely familiar, along with two tails…

"**Kouzumi? What's he doing here?" **Kurama shouted from in Naruto's mind.

Kouzumi stared at Naruto for a few seconds before putting his head under the blonde's hand.

"Strange…foxes aren't usually this docile around humans unless they're used to them." Neku said while putting on some glasses, going into his "sensei" mode.

"Well, do you know what his name is or does he not have one yet?" Hayato asked while Naruto settled for betting Kouzumi and holding Aster in his lap.

"It's Kouzumi, why do you ask?" Rukio asked while tilting his head confusingly.

"Alrighty then, open my present next, Naru-Naru." Hayato said while getting a medium sized box.

"N-No way? Isn't this-?" Naruto started, but was then cut off by Hayato.

"Yep, this is one of our clan's jutsu scrolls. They're our most basic ones though." Hayato said while grinning.

"You mean like Katon: Barrakufira bakuhatsu?" Naruto asked while looking at the scroll.

"Yep! Now, what about you Neku?" Hayato said as said person flinched and fished through the pockets of his hold trenchcoat and pulled out a wrapped purple present.

"Here, it's not as good as the other ones, but it's custom-made." Neku said as he handed the gift to Naruto.

When Naruto opened the box, he saw a black choker with a strange-looking Kunai attached to it.

"Whoa… this looks really cool….and it's custom-made too!" Naruto said and Neku flushed and took out the choker and tugged on Naruto's scarf until his neck showed more.

Neku then put the choker on Naruto and kissed his cheek, feeling his face heat up once more.

"T-That was your other birthday present…" Neku said while blushing redder than both Aster and Kurama's hair combined.

"_W-Wow. How straightforward…" _Aster said while somewhat blushing.

"_Why that little brat…Taking advantage of my little brother…" _Rukio thought as he clenched his hands into fists.

After an afternoon of hard partying, it was finally time to head back to their apartment. Naruto yawned and fell on his bed, letting Kouzumi jump on before he did. The blonde then closed his eyes and felt Kurama tug at his mind.

"Kura-nii? What's up?" Naruto asked as Kurama went into a closet and took out a scroll. He also went and smacked at the "wall", hearing a muffled 'ow!' come from it.

"Ouch, that was uncalled for! Why'd you have to hit me so hard?" Aster whined while rubbing his head and showing his hiding place.

Attached to his jacket was a wrapped up sword of some sorts, Naruto couldn't really tell.

"**Anyway kit, this is my present to you, a summoning contract for foxes; Otherwise known as ninkitsunes." **Kurama said while having Naruto open the scroll.

"**You have to sign it in blood, don't forget that."** Kurama said as Naruto complied and bit his thumb, drawing blood and starting to sign the contract.

While starting to finish signing the contract, he noticed another person's name on the scroll.

"Ne, Kura-nii. Who's Uzumaki Kushina? She sounds familiar." Naruto said as he looked at Kurama.  
"…Naruto. Uzumaki Kushina was the biju holder of me before you and…your birth mother." Kurama said as his long bangs hid his eyes.

"W-What? She's my mom? But what happened to her?" Naruto asked as his eyes started to water.

"**Aster can tell you more about her then I could, seeing as I had a sleeping genjutsu put on me until she turned twenty. He even has a picture of his 'long lost love'."** Kurama said as Aster began to blush madly,

"U-Urusai! I did not! And how would you even know that, you were asleep!" Aster said as he purple eyes seemed to glow.

"Well anyway, our jounin sensei, Namikaze Minato introduced us to her when we were genin." He said while scratching the back his head.

"**Yes, and like I said before, Aster-chan had a small crush on Kushina-san, but everyone on team Minato knew her like a second mother (even me…)" **Kurama said and whispered while looking down.

"Yeah….she was a really great woman. Not only was she kind, but dangerous as well. Let's just say that her victims were never the same again afterwards." Aster said with a slight shiver.

"So…what did she look like?" Naruto asked as he sat on the bed in-between Kurama and Aster.

"Uh….here we go! Right here!" Aster said as he took out a picture of them, all at the age of twelve.

"See the redhead with the long hair holding onto the blondie is Kushina." Aster said while handing Naruto the picture and unstrapping the wrapped up sword.

"No, Naru-Chan. Here's your present from me." He said as Naruto gripped the sword and started to unwrap it.

The sword was very impressive in its own way. It was a long-bladed katana that had a bandaged sword while the blade itself was black. The sheath was also black, but there was a design of a fox on it, along with the same thing attached to the hilt like a keychain.

"This sword took a while to make, but it was easy for an accomplished blacksmith like me!" Aster said as his blacksmith boasting side came out.

"I'm gonna wait until you get a little older for you to start training you in kenjutsu though, just kidding though!" He said while joking around.

Naruto hugged both Aster and Kurama while starting to cry, clutching the both of their clothes tightly.

"Thank you…thank you so much… you two took care of me since I was a kid and even told me about kaa-san!" Naruto said while crying.

Like last time, Kurama wrapped his tails around both Naruto and (surprisingly) Aster as well.

"Heh heh, crybaby…besides, you took care of me while I was stuck in my plushie form." Aster said while hugging the smaller boy.

Kurama had then noticed that Naruto had fallen asleep on the two redhead's embrace with a small smile on his face.

"**Sigh…baka kit."** Kurama said with a gentle smile on his face until he felt a certain redhead snoring softly on his shoulder.

Kurama sighed and put Naruto on his bed and easily picked up Aster in the bridal position.

He was about to drop the bratty adult on the floor to wake him up when he finally noticed the redhead's features. Aster had a feminine figure, but his boyish face and small build made up for it in its own unique way.

"_**What the hell? Why am I noticing him now?" **_Kurama thought as he slid his hand across Aster's silky hair, earning a pleasured purr from the sleeping chuunin.

Kurama blinked and laid Aster down on his own bed and slipped in next to him, the younger redhead snuggling closer to the nine-tailed man. Soon, Kurama fell asleep, his strong arms circling Aster's waist.

That very same night, Itachi appeared in Naruto's room without his mask on. He silently walked across from where the young blonde was sleeping and gently moved a piece of hair out of Naruto's face.

He smiled, but at the same time looked sad for knowing he won't be able to come back for a long time.

"Naruto, I hope that one day when you are stronger, you can save outoto from his- and my impending darkness. And that your own dreams will come true." Itachi said as he kissed Naruto's forehead and left another small box, his last present to Naruto and disappeared.

* * *

Yes, that's it for chapter 3 of Guardians, Ghosts, and Plushies! I wish you guys would go to the poll that I posted up for Naruto's main pairing! Anyway, KyuuNaru and AsterNaru has been officially taken off due to the fact that I thought KyuuAster would be a lot cuter and you would agree if you read this chapter.

Anyway, here's the updated pairings for Naruto:

Kakanaru (brotherly)

Itanaru

Sasunaru

Shikanaru

Rukinaru (brotherly or not)

NekuNaru

59Naru (GokuNaru)

* * *

You Katekyo Hitman Reborn fangirls would know who '59' is and that's that hint spoiler for later chapters during the Chuunin exams! Well anyway, that's it for now, ja ku ne!

Translations:

Ōkina atama no Jutsu- Big Headed Jutsu, a favored D to C-Rank move used by Umino Iruka, though it's usually known as a fan-based move. (See episode 1 of Naruto when Iruka yells at Naruto)

Arigatou- Thank You

Kai- Release

Shugohikari- This mainly means "Guardian Light", but mainly translates to "Light Guardian" and prefers to be used like that within the Shugohikari clan

Kage bunshin no jutsu- Shadow Clone Jutsu

Oji-san- Uncle

Nii-san- Big brother, Naruto calls Rukio, Kurama, and Kakashi by this

Sensei- Teacher

Katon: Barrakufira bakuhatsu- Fire Release: Blackfire Explosion, This is a C to B-Ranked jutsu that is in the basic Shugohikari scrolls that Naruto had gotten

Ninkitsunes- Ninja Foxes, this is Naruto's main summonings; He'll still meet Jiraiya, but he most likely won't get the Toad summon scroll (I'm still working on this one)

outoto- Little Brother, he's obviously referring to Sasuke in this sentence


	4. Genin Exama, Good luck Naruto!

Ashi: Hey everyone, how's it hanging? -Dodges more kunai and a windmill shuriken-

Aschlyn: I'm surprised you haven't been hit yet.

Ashi: It all works out, ne? Anyway, welcome to chapter 4 of GG&P!

Aschlyn: Which I now admit sounds like some sort of clothing store.

Ashi: (Don't worry; she's still mad from what happened in chapter 16 of 'From Songs to Ashes')

Aschlyn: Anyway, can we hurry up and get on with the story?

Ashi: Right right, anyway, on with the story and such! -Blinks- Ooh! I almost forgot!

Aschlyn: What now? -stares at-

Ashi: Yeah, after this chapter, it's going to go onto the main storyline of the fan-fiction, but Naruto will be put on a team with two OC s for Team 7, and Sakura and Sasuke will be put on as Team 6 with an OC member and captain. That's all!

Aschlyn: Right, DeathhunterAshi does not own Naruto, but she owns the OC s and the Shugohikari clan. Steal and I'll hunt you down.

* * *

Chapter 4

(Naruto- Age 12)

"Damn it, I'm going to be late AGAIN!" Naruto shouted while trying to put on his black ninja shoes and eating cup ramen at the exact same time.

Naruto was now sporting the goggles he got for his tenth birthday, a black coat with two big pockets and one sleeve, black shinobi pants, black bandages around his left arm, an orange shirt with mesh under it, his scarf, and black fingerless gloves. It was a gift from his loving older brother-Sakuraba Aster.

"**I've been telling you for the past hour! You just refused to listen to me!" **Kurama yelled/growled as Rukio poked his head out of his room.

"Oh hey Naru-chan. You're leaving for your Genin exams today, right? Rukio said with half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah, but Kura-nii forgot to wake me up. I couldn't help that I heard strange moaning noises coming from my head from in the night!" Naruto groaned as Rukio's eyes widened in the wrong thought and started to blush madly.

"'_O-Oh geeze…' _ Well anyway, I'll come to pick you up afterwards okay? I'm gonna catch a few more Z's since I don't have any missions today. Good luck!" Rukio said as he gave Naruto a quick hug before said blonde dashed to the Ninja Academy.

"Just in time!" Naruto yelled as he slid into the classroom.

True to his own word, he was the second-to-last person in the classroom and Iruka wasn't there yet. Naruto was grinning while he sat next to Shikamaru, one of his childhood friends, along with Chouji and Neku.

"Ohayo Shikamaru, Chouji, Neku!" Naruto said while bro-fisting Shikamaru.

Along with all of them in the group, Naruto was the shortest of them while Neku stood as the tallest. Speaking of the lazy-eyed Shugohikari, not much has changed about the purplette, except that he carries around a fox kit he named Sasume with him in his hoodie.

"Hey Naruto. I'm guessing you're ready for the exams?" Neku asked while yawning for the nth time.

"Yep! Ruki-nii went over everything before going to bed!" Naruto said while grinning at Neku, who blushed and turned away at his smile.

"Alright class! It's time to start your Genin exams today! We'll now start the first part of the written test and afterwards, head outside for the Taijutsu test." Iruka said while walking to the center of the classroom.

Several students (including Naruto) groaned at the thought when suddenly, a red and black blur shot thru the classroom and tripped over Iruka.

"Shimatta…Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei!" The blur said as it revealed itself to be a boy with blonde hair styled in a mullet, sunglasses that hid his sky blue eyes, and was wearing a red Chinese styled jacket over a mesh T-shirt, black shinobi pants, a sash with three black stripes, and black ninja shoes.

There was a burn scar that marred his left cheek that Naruto always thought to himself looked familiar.

"_His scar kinda reminds me of that Lal Mirch person who visited Sandaime-jiji a few years ago…Didn't she say she was from Amegakure though?" _Naruto thought to himself (since Kurama was still pissed at him).

"Gouichi, you're late again." Iruka said as his eyebrow twitched, showing his major annoyance.

"Ha ha ha, sorry Iruka-sensei, but pet store was on fire and I had to save all the cute puppies!" Gouichi shouted happily as Naruto (and several others) face palmed at the declaration.

"Hayabashi Gouichi, the third-to dead-last of the class and third most popular, next to Neku and the emo Uchiha of course." Aster said while nodding.

That was one of the other feats, he knew that Neku had a fan-club dedicated to him, but didn't know it was majorly a yaoi fandom with the Shugohikari and Naruto, named 'The Guardian and his Fox'.

Anyhow, the test was pretty easy, considering he had three, yes THREE, Spartan teachers teaching him the basics and expert stuff, along with bringing his top speed up with weights. Now, it's time for the second part of the Genin exams- Taijutsu.

"Today our Taijutsu test will be a little different from the other ones. Each student will be assigned a partner to fight with in a two-on-two battle." Iruka said as Mizuki came up and handed each student a paper.

"_Number 4. If I'm guessing right, then I have to look for someone with the number 3." _Naruto thought as he got up to look around for his partner when Gouichi stood up.

"Oy, does somebody have the number 4 to go with 3?" he said clearly and saw Naruto stand up in confusion.

"Eh?" Naruto said while blinking and visibly paled at his partner.

It wasn't that he thought that Gouichi was a bad person or anything; it's just that he gives off a strange aura and always has really cold hands. Some people say it's because he's a ghost see or something of the sort.

"Oh cool! It looks like you're my partner, Chibito!" Gouichi said while laughing and patting Naruto's head.

"_Eh? Why do I feel a strong presence besides Kyuubi or that other redhead near him? It feels like one of the previous hokages or something." _Gouichi thought as Naruto shivered from his naturally (by his standards) cold hands.

"Alright, teams 1 &2 and teams 3 & 4, please come up to the center." Iruka said as the two blondes complied and walked to the center of the ring/field.

After walking up, Naruto looked in surprise as he saw Neku and a boy with black hair like a duck but and black eyes walked up to them.

"'_Looks like I'll need both of my hands for this one.' _Iruka-sensei, could you hold onto Aster for me please?" Naruto asked and Iruka nodded, taking the plushie from the short blonde.

"What? You're still playing with dolls, Urasatonkatchi?" the boy Naruto recognized as Uchiha Sasuke taunted as the girls were cheering him on.

"Haven't you learned not to underestimate people, teme?" Naruto said as he eyes turned to an ice blue color.

"_What the-? There's that presence again-" _Gouichi started to think as he was cut off from Iruka yelling.

"Begin!" Iruka shouted as Neku dashed at Gouichi and threw a right hook at him.

Dodging swiftly, he grabbed Neku's arms and flinged him over in a judo throw. Jumping back, he ran at Neku and threw a series of punches at him, seeing the purplette dodge each one and then tried to kick him. To his silent dismay, the taller blonde fall back in order to dodge, only getting slightly grazed by his kick.

"You're not half bad Neku. If that had actually landed, it'd probably really hurt." Gouichi said as he pulled his left arm back while fisted and his right arm forward in a palm thrust.

"So, you're going into that stance already. I have no need to hold back then." Neku said as he ran forward to attack Gouichi once again.

Naruto flipped back while dodging Sasuke's punch and quickly kicked him at his side, catching him off-guard as enough for the shorter blonde to fall back on his hands. This fight had been going on for too long, so now it was time for Naruto to finally counterattack.

"_A handstand? What could Naruto possibly be thinking?" _Shikamaru thought as Naruto gained a look of determination on his face.

"Rolling….**THUNDER!**" Naruto yelled as he front kicked Sasuke into the air and jumped up, kicking him back down to the ground.

When Sasuke hit the ground, he was clearing unconscious and several of the girls screamed as Naruto landed with a silent thunk.

"Heh heh, I win." Naruto said while giving Iruka the 'nice-guy' pose.

Finally deciding to end this, Gouichi dashed in front of Neku and caused a feint, catching the purplette off balance and drop-kicking him out and away.

"This is it!" He shouted and pinwheel kicked Neku into a tree, knocking him out as well.

"Ha ha ha! It looks like we won after all, Chibito! Good job!" Gouichi shouted happily while patting said blonde on the back.

Naruto laughed as well while grinning, the two of them giving peace signed to the rest of the class.

"He-they cheated! There's no way that those two dobes could be able to beat Sasuke-kun's team!" A girl with pink, yes, PINK hair yelled out while the other girls (save for the NekuNaru and Gouichi fan girls) agreed.

"Tch, stupid girls. If you're so blinded by your, so called 'Sasuke-kun', then you should just quit being Konoichi. Ah, save for you two, Hinata, Akihiko." Gouichi said as the two girls turned towards him.

The first one had dark-blue hair and pale white eyes, while the other one that was taller with dark green hair and green eyes.

"Huh, did you say something Hayabashi?" Akihiko said in a hoarse voice

She was busy rubbing her throat while sitting down and waiting for their turn to fight in their spar with Hinata as her partner.

"Meh, nothing much Aki. Is your throat okay though?" He asked while noticing her rub her throat.

"Just a sore throat Hayabashi; nothing major to worry about." Akihiko said/groaned as her voice wavered out again.

After all the Taijutsu matches (and trying to get Sasuke off of Naruto from beating him), it was finally time for the Ninjutsu test. Everyone was waiting for their names to be called out and Naruto was doing everything in order to calm himself down. That was until Gouichi got tired of seeing him pace around and firmly held Naruto in his lap until it was his turn.

"Hayabashi, Gouichi." Iruka called out and put Naruto back down.

"Just calm down Naruto; you haven't been practicing non-stop with your friends and Rukio-taicho for nothing, right?" Gouichi said as Naruto shook his head and the taller blonde ruffled his hair and walked into the testing room.

A few minutes later, Gouichi came out with his hia-te wrapped around his right wrist and showing the victory sign to Naruto.

Soon enough, after Sasuke's name was called, Naruto was starting to get nervous again, but a determination began to burst through.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called out and Naruto walked into the testing room where Iruka and Mizuki were.

"Okay Naruto, you have to make at least three functional bunshins and a henge to pass and become a genin. Iruka said as he nodded and began to gather his chakara.

"Iruka-sensei, I can't do the bunshin, but I can do the next best thing- Kage bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out as a hundred Naruto's poofed into existence with the same grin on their face.

"_N-No way! How was he- the demon brat able to do the Kage bunshin?" _Mizuki thought as he thought he saw Iruka secretly grin.

"Alright now, henge!" Naruto yelled and turned into a perfect replica of the Yondaime.

"Excellent job Naruto, you pass!" Iruka said as he handed Naruto the hia-te with a proud smile on his face.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei! Heh heh, now I'm finally an official ninja!" Naruto shouted happily as he hugged Iruka and ran out to show his friends.

"Neku! Gouichi!" Naruto yelled out as the two of them turned towards the shorter blonde.

His hia-te was tied around his right arm and a giant grin on his face was enough to tell them what happened.

"Great job Chibito! I told you you could do it!" Gouichi said while giving Naruto a noogie.

"Yeah, you did a great job." Neku said as he slipped his hia-te around his neck.

"Neh neh, let's all go out to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate!" Naruto said as he bought out the puppy dog eyes, resulting in giving Neku, Gouichi, and several other males in the vanity severe nosebleeds.

"Three miso ramen, please!" Naruto shouted as he sat down with Neku and Gouichi.

"Naruto! It's been a while! How are you?" Teuchi said as he looked up from what he was doing.

"Heh heh, I've been busy, but guess who's finally a genin?" Naruto said while grinning.

"Oh, congratulations Naruto-chan!" Ayame, Teuchi's daughter said happily.

"Geeze, don't forget about us, Chibito." Gouichi said with a mock pout on his face.

"Heh heh, sorry guys." Naruto said with a foxy grin on his face.

"Order anything you want today, it's on the house!" Teuchi said as the three genin's eyes lit up as he proclaimed this.

A few bowls later, Naruto split up from his two classmates and started to head back with Aster in hand.

"**Great job kit, but remember not to show off too much" **Kurama said as he spoke from within Naruto's mind.

"Naruto, not meaning to mess up your good day, but I have a feeling Mizuki is planning something big." Aster said as he went into his thinking mode.

"_Okay, I'll be careful. So I'll do this…" _Naruto thought as he went over his plan while heading to the tower.

"_Heh, they'll never expect me, the lovable Mizuki-sensei, to take the scroll of forbidden jutsus all for myself! Though, it IS a bit heavy." _Mizuki thought to himself as he felt a chakara signal flare up.

In front of him stood Aster (who was currently henge'd into Naruto) with a glare on his face.

"Huh? What are you doing here Mizuki-sensei? And what's with the giant scroll and shuriken?" 'Naruto' asked innocently to the chunnin.

"_Perfect, it's the Kyuubi brat! If I could use this to frame and kill him, then I'll be a hero!" _Mizuki thought while snickering and missing the evil grin that passed though 'Naruto's' face.

He had other plans for the traitor at hand, and they weren't very pretty….

* * *

Ashi: Yo! That's it for chapter 4 of GG&P!

Aschlyn: Good job, but when will chapter 17 of From Songs to Ashes be out?

Ashi: Well since KarateCat211 finally got an account, we can start on it! In the meantime, there will be a special chapter coming out soon.

Aschlyn: Alright, I can settle for that.

Ashi: Right, anyway I hope I'll see you all again for chapter 5! Ja ku ne!


	5. Time for planning, go Duo Team!

Ashi: -laughs insanely while typing-

Naruto: -sweatdrops- Why is she laughing like that?

Aschlyn: Oh, she's listening to comedy. Dane Cook at first, now Christopher Titus.

Ashi: Pffttt ha hah aha hah aha!

Aschlyn: He is pretty damn funny.

Ashi: He he~ Well, Naruto, can you do the disclaimer?

Naruto: Right, DeathhunterAshi do not own Naruto, only her characters she doesn't own any Soul Eater References she might make.

Ashi: Trust me, if I did, I would kill Orochimaru where he stands, Sakura would be a time-traveler, and my characters would exist. –Glares angrily-

Aschlyn: Also, you might see a cute side of Sasuke in this one. –Slight shudder- Oh right, this is a major spoiler, but you know everyone hates before/Canon!Sakura, so Ashi changed her this time. Though she will be acting like a 'b***h' until later on in the chapter.

Ashi: You got that right, now enjoy the story!

* * *

(Chapter 5)

It's been a day since the Mizuki incident and Naruto was running towards the Academy. Luckily, he was on time this time. The blond saw that the current seats open were next to Sasuke and he would've given almost anything not to sit next to the teme.

…Said teme was glaring at the blond fox almost…lazily?

"_**Come on, it can't be that bad Naru-Chan! Just sit next to him! What's the worst that could happen?" **_Aster said while laughing.

"Hey Chibito! Over here!" Gouichi called out to Naruto.

Both he and Neku were currently sitting right next to Sasuke with a spot saved for the blond in-between the Uchiha and Gouichi. Naruto pouted, he wholeheartedly did and walked up to sit next to his friends.

Soon enough, a long-haired blonde and a pink-haired girl slammed through the door in an attempt to get through first. The four boys sweatdropped (yes, even Sasuke) at the sight as the two banshees- err, I mean girls dash forward to get to Sasuke.

"Oh great, here comes the Sasuke fangirls." Gouichi grumbled with a scoff.

"Wasn't the genin test made to get RID of the useless wannabe shinobi?" Neku growled angrily.

As calm as he normally looks, Neku hates fangirls with the very existence of his soul, especially after a reliable resource found the "GouNaru" fanclub. At least his fangirls started to calm down when somebody by the name of Yoshikawa Shugo wrote a novel by the name of "Otokonoko wa fantajī ga daisukidesu".

He was brought out of his musing when he saw that Naruto jumped onto the desk in front of Sasuke in order to get away from banshee number 1- eh, Sakura.

"Hey wait a minute, that was my seat!" Naruto said as he wobbled a little from where he was crouching.

"Oh hey, did you see that episode of 'Kamen Ninja' yesterday night? That was so awesome- woops, sorry." The boy said as he accidently bumped into Naruto, causing the shorter blond to fall on Sasuke and Aster's (plushie body) onto the Uchiha's face.

'_Phew, that was a close one, but—this is a rather compromising position…'_ Naruto thought while slightly blushing and closing his eyes.

'_Holy crap! That aura from before, plus Kyuubi's is flaring angrily!'_ Gouichi thought as he stared at the two.

"Uh, gah…sorry Sasuke-teme." Naruto said as he got up quickly, freezing when he felt the killer intent of several-wait, more than that, fangirls.

"Naruto…YOU'RE DEAD!" He heard Sakura before he started to scream while dodging several weapons and landing near Gouichi.

Several minutes later, we find Naruto sitting in-between Akihiko and Gouichi, shaking like a leaf.

"I-I could've sworn I saw my life flash before my eyes. …..Why was I being carried by a silver-haired boy from Iwagakure with an octopus hairstyle?" Naruto said while squeezing Aster very, very tightly.

Somewhere in Iwagakure, a silver-haired boy sneezed and glared into the sky.

"Who the hell is talking about me now?" The boy said as he lit a cigarette.

"Gokudera-Kun! What's wrong?" He heard a certain brunet on his genin team yell in concern.

"It's nothing Juudaime! I'll be fine!" Gokudera said as he ran up to his team

-Back in Konoha….-

After Iruka came into the classroom with his long speech, he began to sort the class into teams.

"…Team six, Haruno Sakura, Muramasa Akihiko, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your jonin-sensei is Shugohikari Rukio." Iruka said as Sakura had a very Uchiha-like smirk on her face, Akihiko groaned, and Sasuke stayed silent.

"Team seven will be Hayabashi Gouichi, Shugohikari Neku, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your jonin-sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said as several people gasped when they heard his name.

"No freaking way, Kamen Ninja is their teacher?!" The same boy who knocked over Naruto shouted in surprise.

Neku and Naru stared at each other before sighing and paying a happy Gouichi up, grinning from his bet that 'somebody would shout it out'. Eventually, everybody left and only Teams 6 and 7 were left in the classroom.

"Oh come on, you gotta be kidding me! Why did they decide to be late today of all days?" Naruto whined and Sakura hit him across the head.

"Shut up Naruto! Your whining doesn't make it any better!" Sakura yelled at the shorter blond and then proceeded to go back to reading 'Iryoujutsu for Idiots'.

"Oh please, you were just ogling Sasuke from behind the book that whole time, baka konoichi." Gouichi snorted and went back to reading his volume of Fullmetal Alchemist.

Sakura twitched violently as the taller blond and closed her eyes while doing the same for her book.

"Sakura…CHOP!" Sakura yelled after she slammed the book onto Gouichi's head with full force, leaving the poor guy with a book indention and a smoking heap.

Sasuke just sat there brooding (to the world anyway), while Neku took and nap and Akihiko was reading a volume of Samurai Deeper Kyo, which caught Naruto's interest.

"Neh Aki-Chan, isn't that volume 12? I didn't know you were into manga." Naruto said as he took a seat next to the green-haired girl.

(A/N, Spoiler Alert for anyone who reads Samurai Deeper Kyo and happens to not be anywhere near volumes 12-19)

"Hai, Yuya is now in danger of dying within 60 days due to what Shinrei did to her." Akihiko said, a sparkle of interest showing in her eyes.

"No way, seriously? What are Sasuke and Tora doing now?" Naruto said as he looked over Akihiko's shoulder.

Sasuke (the Uchiha) glanced over at the two and blinked slowly, turning away after he lost interest.

"Sarutobi and Benitora are heading to Edo to talk to Tokugawa Ieyasu, his father, while Sanada and Okuni went their separate ways as well. I heard for a certain source that Muramasa is now training Kyo in the true art of their school right now with his last breath." She said as Naruto stared that her with amazement and even more interest.

". . . I can let you borrow some of my volumes later on, if you want to that is." Akihiko said while giving Naruto a small smile.

"Really, then I have to let you borrow some of my volumes of Tales of Symphonia! That way we can fairly trade!" Naruto shouted happily as her eyes widened.

'_T-Tales of Symphonia?! That's one of the rarest manga to get, coming at almost 3,000 Ryo just to buy one volume!'_ Akihiko thought as she stared at him.

"Y-You really want to trade with me? And with Tales of Symphonia too?" Akihiko said, showing a bit of surprise.

"Oh course, Aki-Chan! We're friends now, right?" Naruto said happily as he held her hands with his own.

Akihiko simply smiled and turned as she saw both Rukio-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, the former grinning evilly at her.

"Hmm…..my first impressions of you all…..are that you're idiots." Kakashi said as Rukio facepalmed and pointed to the roof, shunshining there.

"Well, team 6 & 7; meet me and Rukio up at the roof." Kakashi said as he shunshined there as well.

The two teams walked up to the roof, where their two senseis were waiting there for them.

"Well then, I'm guessing that you are wondering why we picked you all up together?" Kakashi said as everybody stared at him with an "are you freaking serious?" look, which Kakashi ignored and continued.

"Well, Teams 6 & 7 has been specially chosen to be a joint group for Konoha. Now, introduce yourselves; likes, dislikes, what you plan for that future, that kind of stuff." Kakashi explained as Rukio nodded.

"Why don't you tell us about you sensei? Most of us would like to know how it is told." Sakura said and Gouichi snorted, earning a glare from Sakura and a look for a very familiar book.

"Hmm…My name's Hatake Kakashi. I like a certain dolphin and the rest of them are none of your concern. The same is with my dislikes and hobbies. Dreams, not that many." Kakashi said and everybody else sweatdropped.

'**I should've known, he hasn't changed at all! That damn pervert!**' Inner Sakura thought.

"Alright then, your turn Rukio." Kakashi said as the younger jonin groaned.

"My name is Shugohikari Rukio. My likes include sweets, my scarf, and my family. My dislikes include toothaches, arrogant brats, and people who think they can control everything. My hobbies include training, making new scarves for oji-baka's family business, and playing with my outoto. My dreams for the future are to make sure you make it all to chunnin." Rukio said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Alright, you go next pinky." Kakashi said, resulting in another Uchiha-like death glare from Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are reading, training, and finding a good tree to punch down. Their very good stress relievers you know? My dislikes are anyone who dares gets in my way during something important, constant whining, porn, and Gouichi. My hobbies are mainly training and hanging out with my childhood friend. My dreams for the future? To become the best Iryou-nin and anyone who says I can't do it, I send them six feet under! Shanaro!" Sakura shouted with determination in her eyes.

'_Wow, she's a lot more different from before. I wonder if she was acting this whole time with the fangirl thing?'_ Naruto thought and turned back to Gouichi, who was rubbing the phantom pain on his head.

"Ow….My name is Hayabashi Gouichi. My likes are hanging out with Naruto and Neku, dorayaki, and manga. My dislikes are fangirls; unsettled spirits- don't look at me like that. How would you feel if you had a Kekkei Genkai that allows you to see the undead and sense other life-forms?" Everyone stared for a second before making him continue.

"MY hobbies are making new sealing tags, reading manga, and training with my best friend Akihiko. My dreams for the future are to make sure all unsettled spirits can rest in peace." Gouichi said calmly as Naruto, Neku, and Akihiko smiled at him.

"I'm Shugohikari Neku. My likes are my scarf, Naruto and Gouichi, and writing. My dislikes are sour food, fangirls, and people who misjudge people for who they are. My hobbies are none of your concern at the time and my dream is to become a Shinobu no Kajiya." Neku finished while Naruto stared at him.

"_**Wow, it's been a while since I've heard of anyone who wanted to become a Shinobu no Kajiya. They're rarer than funinjutsu masters. I happen to be one myself!" **_Aster said proudly while puffing up his chest, which Kurama preceded to punching him in the back of his head.

"Alright, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are ramen, my friends, Hayato-oji-san, my nii-sans, foxes, and manga! My dislikes are the three minutes it takes for ramen to finish, Sasuke-teme, and people who look down on me. MY hobbies are training and hanging out with my friends. And my dream, it's to become Hokage, so I can protect everyone important to me, and to finally respect me." Naruto said with a shine in his eyes.

'_There's that aura again….could it be coming from the necklace? I wonder….'_ Gouichi thought as he shifted into his thinking pose and narrowed his eyes.

"….Before I tell you anything about me, I have to tell you, my gender is not as it seems." Akihiko said as she did the hand-seals and a cloud of smoke appeared and quickly dilapidated, revealing a boy with spiky green hair and green eyes, a sleeveless blue top with a clan symbol, blue pants, bandages around his arms, neck and legs, and the Konoha hita-te on his forehead and the standard shinobi shoes. He was carrying a long katana with a black sheath and seemed to be spouting chakra.

"Let me fully introduce myself; my name is Muramasa Akihiko. My likes are Naruto, my friends, manga, and my katana. My dislikes are arrogant brats, certain people in the council, and people who try to steal my katana. My hobbies are reading manga, training, and cooking. My dream is to become a bestselling mangaka and to restore my clan." Akihiko said as everybody, save for Gouichi, Kakashi, and Rukio, gaped at him.

"…..There were still people after me when the clan was massacred, so my mother put this last-minute henge seal on me before she died." He said as he looked down.

'_Damn….they'll probably start pitying me like the others did.'_ He thought to himself with a scowl.

"So…You're a boy." Neku said as his eyes bore into Akihiko.

"That's….awesome, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled out as he glomped Akihiko, making the both of them fall.

"Yes, that is why I never went to the onsens, as to respect the females there." He said as Sakura nodded in approval.

"Well whatever. I already knew, but boy or not, you're still our manga-loving friend, Muramasa Akihiko." Gouichi said with a grin and Akihiko smiled at him.

"Well now, why don't we let the last of our team introduce himself?" Kakashi said while giving them an eye-smile.

"Eh heh heh…..Sorry Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with an embarrassed grin on his face.

". . . My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are none of your concern. My dislikes include fangirls, some certain jackasses, my power naps being disturbed, and being stalked. My hobbies are training with my childhood friend, and others you have no need of knowing. My dreams for the future are to make ANBU and kick a certain person's ass and drag him back to Konoha for being an idiot." Sasuke said while looking at the azure sky.

'_Well, whoever he met, they really changed him. But is it me or does he seem a bit….' _Naruto started in his head.  
"**Like a lazy smartass?" **Kurama finished for him.

"Right….Anyway, come to training ground 7 at 6:30 tomorrow. Oh, and don't eat breakfast; you'll just throw up." Kakashi said while ending and shunshined away.

Everybody sat there for a split second before speaking.

"**Don't forget to-"They** all said at the same time and stared at each other.

"Right….don't forget to eat and go to Training Grounds 7, okay?" Naruto said and laughed nervously and ran off back to his home.

-The next day-

As Naruto simply got dressed, he noticed something different about his choker as he picked Aster up. It felt warm, like someone recently held it in their loving embrace.

"I why it feels like that, -tebayo? Maybe it's just me." Naruto said as he shrugged after putting his scarf and choker on.

When he got to Training Grounds #7, he saw Neku resting with a new volume of SDK (Samurai Deeper Kyo you n00bs!), while Gouichi was sleeping on top of the training logs.

"Ohaiyo minna!" Naruto said cheerfully, even though a chill went down his spine when he saw a brown-haired boy with purple eyes sitting on Gouichi's lap.

Ohaiyo, Naruto. You're staring into space again." Neku said as his eyes diverted from the manga for just a second.

"Eto, I'm just wondering why there's a little kid sitting on Gou-Chan's lap." Naruto said with confusing apparent in his eyes.

Neku raised an eyebrow at the kid and sighed, knowing that Naruto was going to freak out due to his Spectrophobia.

"Naruto, that kid is a ghost. I think Gouichi's Kekkei Genkai activated by accident again." Neku said, as if he was discussing the news with our short, blond hero.

"A G-G-Ghost?!" Naruto said while steadily paling.

Kurama couldn't help but sigh, seeing as he tried to break his host out of his Spectrophobia every October 31 (A/N: I believe he just made it even worse. XD)

"Ara~? You guys can see Megumi-Kun as well?" Gouichi said with a yawn as he opened his eyes.

"So, that's Megumi. I was wondering when you would finally introduce him." Neku said while gesturing to the ghost, who was silently giggling.

"Yeah, though because of an incident that happened to him as a baby, he couldn't speak. Though when he died, he became my guardian ghost." Gouichi said softly while smiling at the little ghost.

"Uhn…..Neku said something about your Kekkei Genkai making it able for us to see him, since we wouldn't be able to normally." Naruto said as he stared at them with confusing back in his eyes.

"Something like that, the same thing happened to Akihiko, but speaking of him, where's the other guys plus girl?" Gouichi said while getting up and jumping off the log.

"Still not here yet, but there was something I noticed about the choker I gave you two years ago. Its-"Neku started, but then was tackled to the ground by somebody.

The two of them tumbled around for a bit before the person held up the newest volume of Samurai Deeper Kyo while pinning a bedraggled Neku down with his legs.

"Huh, Aki-Chan? What are you doing?" Naruto asked innocently as the demon blade user turned toward Naruto and hugged him, twirling around as he did so (AN: Think Episode 1 of Ouran High School Host Club).

"Ah, he's nervous again. Aki always gets like this when something is going on." Gouichi said while he helped Neku up and Megumi silently giggled.

He also picked up Aster, who was accidentally thrown away in Akihiko's nervous twirling. Five minutes later, Sakura came walking by, yawning.

"Morning minna, is Kakashi-sensei, Rukio-sensei, and Sasuke here yet?" Sakura said as she sat down next to Gouichi, who scoffed.

"What? Too early for your fragile little body?" He said mockingly as the cherry blossom haired girl glared menacingly at him.

"Shut it Bakabusa. Or is mocking someone a way of compensating for your small package?" Sakura challenged while smirking at the taller blond.

Said blond spluttered and began to respond when Rukio appeared while yawning and holding what looked to be a basket full of well-cooked breakfast and other things.

"Yawn….good morning everyone! I figured that you would abide to Kakashi's rules, so I went and brought you guys some breakfast!" He said while ignoring the obviously tense atmosphere.

The tense atmosphere broke when Naruto and Gouichi smelt Dorayaki and proceeded to pounce on the Jounin.

"RAMENyaki!" They both yelled out and groaned when he moved out of the way with a Shunshin.

"No way, you know the rules! Since Kakashi won't be here for a while, Team 6 is going to have their test first." Rukio said as said team (minus Sasuke) snapped to attention.

"Wait, what about Sasuke? He isn't here yet, right?" Akihiko said while gripping on Yamiame's hilt.

"Oh him, he's right over there?" He said brightly as he pointed towards the slumbering Uchiha.

Everyone stared at Sasuke owlishly before he yawned tiredly while opening his eyes, hazy from sleep.

"Huhn? Is it time already from the exam?" He said while yawning again after cracking his neck.

'W-Woah, his aura is really relaxed and lazy! Is he bipolar or what?' Gouichi thought with a slight eye-twitch.

'How did we not notice him there that whole time?' Neku also thought with a sweatdrop.

'K-Kawaii…' Akihiko thought with a slight blush on his face.

Suddenly, Sakura stalked over to Sasuke and smacked him over the head. Very, very hard.

"Wake up you lazy Uchiha! It's time for our exam!" She yelled in a commanding voice and said Uchiha snapped to attention.

There was only one thing Naruto had thought when he saw this, and shook his head.

'Whipped…."

* * *

Well, this took me a long time to even try and finish this stupid chapter! Anyway, in this one, Time-travel!Sakura is Sasuke's childhood friend. Besides from that happening, he was diagnosed with Narcolepsy at a younger age, and as a result, his brain had to work harder just to catch up; which is why he's kinda Shikamaru-like.

Anyway, that's all I have to say for now, so ja ku ne.


End file.
